gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy
''Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy ''is the twleveth game in the Sony Pictures Infinity series. It serves as a sequel to Sony Pictures Infinity: Plants vs. Zombies (2009). It has 66 Fish Eaters, who transform into stronger versions of themselves using 1 of the 11 Transhape Masks. It released on December 1, 2009. The base and everything on it are the normal color as the first 3 bases and has the Columbia, TriStar and Screen Gems logos on it. There are 34 Fish Eater variants. The game was developed by MGM Interactive and Sony Interactive Entertainment. Fish Eaters stand on statue bases. A sequel, Sony Pictures Infinity: Minecraft: Story Mode: Episodes 5-8, ''released on January 14, 2010. Fish Eaters Scottish Dirt Sprayer Silverstream Yellow Angel Fish Rocky And Lydia Spiral Copter Alex And Leah *Dark Spiral Copter Alex And Leah Two Towers Moonbeam And Rico Sky High Achmed Junior *Power Punch Sky High Achmed Junior Tornado Blade Lisa Simpson American Red Spots Alexa And Lexia Green Angler Fish Aaron And Claudia John Dory Jeff Smog Shroud Bubba J *Grass Smog Shroud Bubba J Swiss Miss Kate Shadow Hoard Homer Simpson *Egg Bomber Shadow Hoard Homer Simpson Sphinx Brown Angler Fish Yellowfang Lion Fish Peanut Cave Patrol Lucky Egg Marnell Knight Horse Lizzy And Katie *Equinox Knight Horse Lizzy And Katie Buzz Blade Ainsley And Abby *Eggscellent Buzz Blade Ainsley And Abby Track Shot Jon Arbuckle Somali Female Humphead Wrasse Ratcatcher *Dark Female Humphead Wrasse Ratcatcher *Instant Female Humphead Wrasse Ratcatcher Red Surgeon Fish Katelyn Deadeye Honeyfern *Hard-Boiled Deadeye Honeyfern Burning Bones Ledgeclimber Dyna Might Meredith And Grace *Eggscellent Dyna Might Meredith And Grace Fury Feet Marge Simpson *Easter Bunny Fury Feet Marge Simpson Singapura PPC Plastic Bethany Beach White House Hailey And Mallory Himalayan Male Parrot Cloe And Scar Pale Blue Surgeon Fish Bria Bark Armor Tallstar *Dark Bark Armor Tallstar *Instant Bark Armor Tallstar Wild Staff Jack Pumpkin Carver Pumpkinslinger Jungle Fever Alyssa And Kaia *Gnarly Jungle Fever Alyssa And Kaia Leaf Swirl Odie British Tuna Fish Sophia And Abworker *Eggcited Tuna Fish Sophia And Abworker Cheetah Zachary And Olivia Yellow Surgeon Fish Makenzie Reflector Achmed Placebo Effect Matt And Ashlynn Future Flash Heathcliff Siamese Frozen Lion Tulip And Lava *Dark Frozen Lion Tulip And Lava *Anakin Skywalker Frozen Lion Tulip And Lava Purple Surgeon Fish Kyra Constellation Dawn Hoppity Margolo Shaman Warrior Havenpelt Portal Bazooka Elmo Fairy Dust Chris And Kayla Breath Buster Chester Cheetah Egypt Blue Angel Fish Firestar *Dark Blue Angel Fish Firestar *Rabbit Hunter Blue Angel Fish Firestar Marlin Madness Little Jeff *Light Marlin Madness Little Jeff Express Line Clampslinger Robot Orphanage Liverslinger Battle-Vision Laura And Courtney *Instant Battle-Vision Laura And Courtney Grapple Hook Garfield Manx Male Humphead Wrasse Rachel And Allie *Springtime Male Humphead Wrasse Rachel And Allie Stone Shark Ralph And Josh Bone Keeper Austin Fortune Melvin Pizza Box Dewey Beach *Midnight Pizza Box Dewey Beach Overclocked Walter Curse Breaker Timer Color Purple Angel Fish Sarah And Maddie *Dark Purple Angel Fish Sarah And Maddie White Surgeon Fish Annie Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina *Power Punch Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina Hockey Sentinel Clancatcher Torrential Wilber And Daffodil *Instant Torrential Wilber And Daffodil *Spring Ahead Torrential Wilber And Daffodil Squelch Shooter Bart Simpson Transhape Masks Scottish Mask American Mask Sphinx Mask Somali Mask Singapura Mask Himalayan Mask British Mask Siamese Mask Egypt Mask Manx Mask Color Mask Enemies ''Skylanders: Transhapers Gameplay Console Toy Box 'New Enemies: '''The Transhapers and the Transhape Masks Handheld Holding a weapon, throwing elemental fishes and using battle cards '''Gravestones: '''A cross from ''Worms 2 with the color of a character or enemy's element: *Light Blue (Sphinx characters and Air enemies) *Black (British characters and Dark enemies) *Brown (Egypt characters and Earth enemies) *Red (Himalayan characters and Fire enemies) *Pink (Singapura characters and Kaos, Toxic and Music enemies) *Green (Manx characters and Life enemies) *Yellow (American characters and Light enemies) *Purple (Scottish characters and Magic enemies) *Orange (Siamese characters and Tech enemies) *Gray (Color characters and Undead enemies) *Blue (Somali characters and Water enemies) Tablet/PC Punching and kicking exercises Packs Wave 1 Starter Packs *Starter Pack: Blue Angel Fish Firestar, Spiral Copter Alex And Leah and Egypt Mask *Handheld Starter Pack: Female Humphead Wrasse Ratcatcher, Bark Armor Tallstar and Somali Mask *Easter Edition Starter Pack: Eggcited Tuna Fish Sophia And Abworker, Egg Bomber Shadow Hoard Homer Simpson, Spring Ahead Torrential Wilber And Daffodil, Hard-Boiled Deadeye Honeyfern, Hoppity Margolo, Egg Marnell, Siamese Mask and Somali Mask *Dark Edition Starter Pack: Dark Blue Angel Fish Firestar, Dark Spiral Copter Alex And Leah, Dark Frozen Lion Tulip And Lava, Egypt Mask and Siamese Mask *Handheld Easter Edition Starter Pack: Springtime Male Humphead Wrasse Rachel And Allie, Power Punch Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina, Eggscellent Buzz Blade Ainsley And Abby, Easter Bunny Fury Feet Marge Simpson, Grass Smog Shroud Bubba J, Rabbit Hunter Blue Angel Fish Firestar, Color Mask and Egypt Mask *Handheld Dark Edition Starter Pack: Dark Female Humphead Wrasse Ratcatcher, Dark Bark Armor Tallstar, Dark Purple Angel Fish Sarah And Maddie, Somali Mask and Color Mask *Tablet/PC Starter Pack: Instant Female Humphead Wrasse Ratcatcher, Instant Bark Armor Tallstar, Instant Torrential Wilber And Daffodil, Instant Battle-Vision Laura And Courtney, Somali Mask and Color Mask *PlayStation Cheetos Edition Starter Pack: Blue Angel Fish Firestar, Spiral Copter Alex And Leah, Breath Buster Chester Cheetah, Leaf Swirl Odie, Egypt Mask and Siamese Mask Triple Packs *Frozen Lion Tulip And Lava, Siamese Mask and Smog Shroud Bubba J *First Dogs Pack: Burning Bones Ledgeclimber, Somali Mask and Hockey Sentinel Clancatcher *Singapura Pack: Plastic PPC Bethany Beach, Singapura Mask and White House Hailey And Mallory *First Empowered Pack: Torrential Wilber And Daffodil, Color Mask and Battle-Vision Laura And Courtney *First Extradimensional Pack: Breath Buster Chester Cheetah, Siamese Mask and Leaf Swirl Odie Single Packs *Female Humphead Wrasse Ratcatcher *Frozen Lion Tulip And Lava *Smog Shroud Bubba J *Egg Marnell *Bark Armor Tallstar *Hoppity Pop Fizz *Somali Mask *Siamese Mask *Color Mask Wave 2 Triple Packs *Bone Keeper Austin, Manx Mask and Lion Fish Peanut *Second Dogs Pack: Pizza Box Dewey Beach, Manx Mask and Portal Bazooka Elmo *Second Empowered Pack: Sky High Achmed Junior, Scottish Mask and Dyna Might Meredith And Grace *Second Extradimensional Pack: Curse Breaker Timer, Manx Mask and Grapple Hook Garfield Single Packs *Brown Angler Fish Yellowfang *Lion Fish Peanut *Marlin Madness Little Jeff *Reflector Achmed *Express Line Clampslinger *Bone Keeper Austin *Scottish Mask *Manx Mask Wave 3 Triple Packs *Red Spots Alexa And Lexia, American Mask and Yellow Angel Fish Rocky And Lydia *Third Dogs Pack: Swiss Miss Kate, American Mask and Robot Orphanage Liverslinger *Third Empowered Pack: Jungle Fever Alyssa And Kaia, Himalayan Mask and Fairy Dust Chris And Kayla *Third Extradimensional Pack: Shadow Hoard Homer Simpson, American Mask and Squelch Shooter Bart Simpson Single Packs *Yellow Angel Fish Rocky And Lydia *Red Spots Alexa And Lexia *Red Surgeon Fish Katelyn *Tuna Fish Sophia And Abworker *Purple Surgeon Fish Kyra *Deadeye Honeyfern *Gnarly Jungle Fever Alyssa And Kaia *American Mask *Himalayan Mask Wave 4 Triple Packs *Cave Patrol Lucky, Sphinx Mask and Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina *Hoppity Margolo, Siamese Mask and Egg Marnell *Hard-Boiled Deadeye Honeyfern, Somali Mask and Eggcited Tuna Fish Sophia And Abworker *Rabbit Hunter Blue Angel Firestar, Egypt Mask, Grass Smog Shroud Bubba J *Power Punch Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina, Color Mask and Springtime Male Humphead Wrasse Rachel And Allie *Easter Pack: Power Punch Sky High Achmed Junior, Scottish Mask and Dyna Might Meredith And Grace *Fourth Dogs Pack: Knight Horse Lizzy And Katie, Sphinx Mask and Two Towers Moonbeam And Rico *Fourth Empowered Pack: Buzz Blade Ainsley And Abby, Sphinx Mask and Overclocked Walter *Fourth Extradimensional Pack: Fury Feet Marge Simpson, Somali Mask and Tornado Blade Lisa Simpson Single Packs *Cheetah Zachary And Olivia *Male Humphead Wrasse Rachel And Allie **Springtime Male Humphead Wrasse Rachel And Allie *Stone Shark Ralph And Josh *Cave Patrol Lucky *Egg Marnell *Constellation Dawn *Hoppity Margolo *Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina **Power Punch Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina *Eggcited Tuna Fish Sophia And Abworker *Egg Bomber Shadow Hoard Homer Simpson *Spring Ahead Torrential Wilber And Daffodil *Hard-Boiled Deadeye Honeyfern *Eggscellent Buzz Blade Ainsley And Abby *Easter Bunny Fury Feet Marge Simpson *Grass Smog Shroud Bubba J *Rabbit Hunter Blue Angel Fish Firestar *Power Punch Sky High Achmed Junior *Eggscellent Dyna Might Meredith And Grace *Sphinx Mask Wave 5 Triple Packs *Yellow Surgeon Fish Makenzie, British Mask and Pale Blue Surgeon Fish Bria *Fifth Dogs Pack: Placebo Effect Matt And Ashlynn, British Mask and Pumpkin Carver Pumpkinslinger *Fifth Extradimensional Pack: Future Flash Heathcliff, British Mask and Track Shot Jon Arbuckle Single Packs *Dirt Sprayer Silverstream *Green Angler Fish Aaron And Claudia *John Dory Jeff *Male Parrot Cloe And Scar *Pale Blue Surgeon Fish Bria *Yellow Surgeon Fish Makenzie *Purple Angel Fish Sarah And Maddie *White Surgeon Fish Annie *British Mask Trivia *This game is similar to Skylanders: Transhapers. *This is the toys to life version of the ''Food Chain Climbers ''video games. *The Transhapers are enemies in this game. *The death explosions of some characters and enemies and gravestones of all characters in the handheld version are similar to what happens in ''Worms 2 ''when a worm's health is reduced to zero. Category:Sony Pictures Infinity Category:Games Category:Non-Skylander Games Category:MGM Interactive games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games